happinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee's sixth Season
Loser Like Me (T) *Uninvited (Alanis Morisette), Sung by Rachel *Dark Horse (Katy Perry), Sung by Jake and Marley *Price Tag (Jessie J), Sung by Rachel, Jake, and Marley *Turn Me On (Nicki Minaj feat. David Guetta), Sung by Mercedes with Santana and Brittany *Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield), Sung by Rachel and Will Bromance (A) *Still Got The Blues (Gary Moore), Sung by Ryder *Play It Again (Lucas Bryan), Sung by Blaine and Sam *TBA, sung by Jake and Ryder *Dancing Through Life (Wicked), sung by Santana and Mercedes Shake It Off (J) *Come & Get It (Selena Gomez), Sung by Marley *Skyscraper (Demi Lovato), Sung by Jake *G.U.Y. (Lady Gaga), Sung by Tina *Shake It Off (Taylor Swift), sung by Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Marley, Jake, Roderick, Jane, Spencer, Mason, and Madison *All About That Bass (Meaghan Traitor), Sung by Roderick *Ambrosia (5 Seconds of Summer), Sung by Tina and Blaine *Want You Back (Cher Lloyd), Sung by Jane How To Succeed in Halloween Without Trying (T) *Scary Monsters (David Bowie), Sung by the New Directions *Ghost (Ella Henderson), Sung by Unique *Could It Be Magic (Barry Manilow), Sung by Sebastian and Blaine *Sweet Dreams/Sweet Dreams (Beyonce/Eurothytmics), Sung by Rachel and Sue *Of the Night (Bastille), Sung by the New Directions Thank you For The Music (A) *Super Trouper (ABBA), sung by Marley, Tina, and Unique *I Have A Dream (ABBA), Sung by Marley *Money, Money, Money (ABBA), Sung by Rachel, Artie, and Kurt *Does Your Mother Know (ABBA), Sung by Kitty *Lay All Your Love On Me (ABBA), Sung by Jake and Marley *The Winner Takes It All (ABBA), Sung by Kurt and Blaine *Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA), Sung by Artie 6 (J) *TBA/TBA, Sung by Mason, Spencer, Roderick, Ryder, and Jake *TBA/All I wanna Do (TBA/Sheryl Crow), Sung By Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jane, and Madison *TBA, Sung by Kurt and Mercedes *TBA, Sung by Mercedes Bad Girls Club (T) *TBA sung by Mercedes *TBA sung by Santana *TBA sung by Artie and Mercedes *TBA sung by Sam and Ryder *"I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran, Sung by Sam Broken (A) *Break Free (Ariana Grande), Sung by Tina *Won't Go Home Without You (Maroon 5), Sung by Sebastian and Blaine *It Will Rain (Bruno Mars), Sung by Mason *A Thousand Miles (Allanah Miles), Sung by Sam and Rachel *Broken Wings (Mr. Mister), Sung by the New Directions *TBA, Sung by the New Directions 9 (J) *"Domino" (Jessie J), Sung by Jane, Madison, and Kitty *"Love Me Again" (John Newman), Sung by Roderick *You Can Call Me Al (Paul Simon), Sung by Jake, Ryder, Mason, Unique, Spencer, and Marley 10 (T) *There You'll Be (Faith Hill), Sung by Tina *Chains (Nick Jonas), Sung by Jake Seasons Gleeting (A) *Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays (NSYNC), Sung by Artie *Winter Wonderland (Doris Day), Sung by Kurt and Blaine *Frosty The Snowman Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeers (All-4-One) Sung by the New Directions *Wonderful Dream (Melanie Throton), Sung by Mercedes *O Little Town Of Bethlehem (Traditional), Sung by Kitty 12 (J) 13 (T) *Demons (Imagine Dragons), Sung by Ryder Hurricane (A) Child Star (J) 16 17 18 A Wedding 20 21 22 2009 (T) *"Pony" by Ginuwine, sung by Artie *TBA sung by Mercedes *TBA sung by Tina *"La Camisa Negra" by Juanes, Sung by Puck We Built This Glee Club (A) *We Built This City (Starship), Sung by Vocal Adrenaline * 24